


Mince Pies And Moans

by Justcannibalthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gay Sex, Implied Domestic Violence, M/M, Sex, but all is well, mince pies, of course, vocal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Christmas Eve for Sam and Ayden.





	Mince Pies And Moans

“put me down Sam! I have a ladder!” Ayden attempted to turn himself towards his taller partner, who had picked him up by the waist and lifted him up to aid in the decoration of the tree. “This is faster though, and you can’t fall and break your perfect little nose.” Ayden sighed, flopping uselessly, and relenting, putting the glitter coated star atop the tree, before turning around as he felt himself lowering back to the floor. “wasn’t that easier?” Sam asked, keeping his hands resting on his partners hips, the smile on his face warming the room. “If I say yes will you put the ladder away?” Ayden looked up at his partner, he had a forest green jumper on, complete with a god-awful Christmas pattern and the words “let it snow”- the o of course, being a snowflake. “I will do it for a kiss.” Ayden let out a long sigh, as if he had been greatly inconvenienced, and gestured with a curled finger for him to dip down. Sam obliged, closing his eyes and widening his smile as he dipped his head down. Ayden held either side of his head, planting a dramatic kiss on his lips with the accompanying overly exaggerated noise. “off you go Romeo, I have a turkey to stuff” Sam straightened back up and began to fold the ladder “That’s usually my job.” He said, pausing and contemplating whether or not turning the ladder sideways would destroy the tree they had spent 2 hours decorating. “you can stuff something later, if you hurry up with the ladder”

Ayden could never hear Sam coming down the stairs. It was impressive how quiet he was, like a giant mouse. Despite his size, and generally encompassing presence, he was always so quiet, always hovering in the background. It is a result of this ninja like behaviour, that Ayden almost dropped the turkey when he abruptly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen “Do you need any help, Eye?” Sam made his way into the kitchen, pushing his woollen sleeves up to his elbows in preparation for the work he assumed would be ahead. “I don’t think so, not for today anyway. I want to make eggnog though but we don’t have all the stuff in, since someone finished off the bourbon” Ayden washed the remanence of stuffing off his hands, and began to wrap it in tinfoil. “sorry, I didn’t think you wanted it for anything in particular. Do you want me to go to the store?” Sam sounded genuinely apologetic, because well, he was. He had inconvenienced his beloved partner after all, the man he got up for. Ayden let out a chortle, shaking his head and leaning on the counter, facing his husband. “No, don’t be silly, its Christmas eve, we spend it together. And the supermarkets will be packed.” Sam frowned a little- one of his sleeves had fallen back down, rolled poorly. “Then come with me, I want you to make eggnog, and it isn’t like we have anything to do, right? Besides, we need mince pies.” Ayden raised a brow. “I brought some last week remember.” The sheepish look on Sam’s face suggested those were long gone, and Ayden let out a sigh, a smile resting on his face as he straightened up and went to pick up his car keys.   
Sam had refused to leave the house until Ayden was clad in a jumper with at least one reindeer on, and once they had got out the house Ayden spent his car ride (or, car wait, since it was back to back traffic) listening to Sam passionately belt out Christmas carols; he had attempted to turn them off but Sam had batted his hand away and proclaimed, “It is Christmas” by means of explanation, before turning the volume up. In the end Ayden gave in, and joined him in his singing. You have to be a monster not to sing along to ‘I wish it could be Christmas everyday’. 

“You look so handsome in that. You’re like a really big teddy bear, Eye. You know, if they were sentient.” Sam had adjusted his pace over the years, he liked to walk in step with Ayden; whose considerably shorter legs made him slower, but he would often get excited and walk ahead without noticing. He always stopped though, and would turn his head to Ayden like an excited puppy, hand out. Now was one of those times. Ayden walked a little brisker for a moment, and took Sam’s hand- it would stop him from wandering off. Ayden had learned to treat Sam like an overgrown 5-year-old. They approached the shop together, they didn’t bother with a basket, they only needed 2 things after all and this would stop them buying unnecessary crap. Ayden let go of Sam’s hand, he wasn’t a big fan of PDA, and it always felt to him like he was making some kind of political statement whenever he allowed himself to show unnecessary amounts of affection in public. Nobody wants to see people sucking face, right? Ayden chatted happily to his other half as they made their way down the appropriate aisles, bobbing between the other patrons- he was grateful once again for Samuels impressive stature, he was difficult to lose. 

All the queues were insanely long, and with the addition of the fact that they were buying alcohol, Ayden figured it would be easier to just use the express check out- rather than hanging around the self-check out to show ID. “You have crumbs in your beard” Ayden brought his hand up, flicking the remanence of what, in hindsight was probably mince pie from the soft (yet scratchy in the best way) nest resting on Sam’s face. Sam just furrowed his brow, playing with his beard once Ayden’s hand had lowered back down, as if he could still feel the crumbs. “I was saving those for later.” Ayden rolled his eyes, that was always his response. “you have had enough pie, mouse.” Sam gave an exaggerated pout, as they stepped forward in the queue and gave polite nods of greeting to the poor check out woman. Her name was Janet, according to her badge. Ayden slid his card over the keypad, and finished paying while Sam in his usual friendly manner- made small talk with her, and asked her about her Christmas plans. She was going to her dad’s house. 

They were walking back to the car when Sam noticed them; the woman screaming and shouting at a man, who was pressed against what was assumedly their car. “Give me a minute, Eye.” He turned his head briefly to Ayden, who nodded his head- he had noticed them to. Sam walked briskly over to them- clad still in his Christmas jumper but his stance was different; harder. Sam brought his hand between the man and woman once he had approached, flicking his eyes between the two of them as he spoke “Everything okay here guys?” the male stayed silent, but he looked more relaxed- someone else’s presence alone was often enough to help with domestic disputes. The females demeaner had completely changed now; she was completely calm, and looked like she was about to cry. “Of course, though I don’t think it’s any of your business”. Sam gave the woman his best friendly smile, “I suppose not, but you both seemed like you were on a pretty high setting you know, what was with the commotion?” Sam kept his eyes on the woman, focussing his attention on her totally for the moment. “Nothing, honestly, I was just having a little moan at my boyfriend you know, I'm sure you know what that’s like, right?” The woman had shrunk her posture, she giggled at the end of her statement, lightening its tone. “I do, yeah, can never do anything right in my house.” Sam let out a laugh to match hers, and turned his attention to the man “You know since I'm already here, can I borrow your boyfriend? I could do with a hand- I brought a table and it’s pretty hard to get into the trunk.” Sam turned his eyes back to the woman, who looked like she was trying to his surprise, or concern. “Don’t see why not” She gave a nod, twirling her hair, “Hurry back babe” she finished, before moving to get into the car. Sam gestured for the male to follow him, and made his way to the back of a truck; tall enough to shelter them from her view. “what’s your name? I’m Samuel, you can call me Sam if you like” The man furrowed his brow at Sam; “Eric. Where’s the table...?” Sam gave Eric a warm smile, and reached into his pocket to remove the badge he had gotten into a habit of carrying. “There is no table, Eric; I'm pretty sure you’re the one who needs help. You aren’t great at hiding bruises, and a hand is a hand even if it has nail polish on it” Sam held the badge up to him, in demonstration of his profession. You are never truly off duty. “You don’t deserve that, Eric. Nobody should be shouted at like that.” Eric tilted his head down, giving a small nod. “Me talking to her sadly isn’t going to make it better, I know that. And I think you do too, Eric. Please get out now, I promise you if you go to the police they will listen, you can always ask for me. It will get better, if you get out.” Eric stayed silent, aside from a few sniffs. Sam gave him a hug. 

“That was a lovely thing you did, Mouse” Ayden had his head resting on Sam’s bare chest his hand absently playing with the hair that reside on it. “what was?” Sam let his hand run up and down the small of Ayden’s back; he was so soft, and warm. Like being married to a blanket. “what you did for that guy, Eric. You didn’t have to do that.” Ayden shifted himself, a leg on either side of Sam, and leaned down to press a kiss on his nose. “It’s my job to help people.” Sam wiggled his nose at the kiss, and tilted his head slightly to meet their lips. “You’re very good at your job. There is something else you are much better at though.” Ayden wiggled his brows, and joined their lips together again; hungrier this time. Sam slid the hand on Ayden’s back lower, slipping his hand under his pyjama bottoms and cupping Ayden’s ass with a rather large hand. Ayden pressed his tongue into Sams mouth, and started rolling his hips against Sams crotch; teasing him into action. Sam rolled them over, sitting up briefly to pull off Ayden’s bottoms, Ayden let out a noise of frustration and impatience and tilted his head back to rest on the pillow “come on, Mouse, you’re going too slow” Sam gave a little chuckle, and reached his arm to the drawer as he spoke “alright, slow down Eye, certain things can’t be rushed.” Sam popped the lid off of the lubricant, and coated two of his fingers, adjusting his position and resting his free hand on one of Ayden’s knees; already raised. Sam leant his head down, kissing Ayden as he pressed his fingers into his entrance, and swallowing the moan that accompanied the action. Once Ayden’s muscles had begun to relax, Sam started moving his fingers, not breaking the kiss as he prepped his partner. Ayden turned his head, and rolled his hips against Sams hand “Just fuck me already Sam! Please” Sam removed his fingers, and put one hand at the side of sams head, who was looking up at him with piercing eyes- begging no verbally on top of his words. His gaze was hungry; ravenous. 

Sam pressed himself against Ayden’s entrance, situating himself before pressing into him, eliciting yet another moan from Ayden, who’s hips immediately raised from the bed, his legs wrapping around his partners waist and urging him closer. Sam put his other hand beside Ayden’s torso, and began moving, rolling his hips and letting Ayden pull him closer with his surprisingly flexible legs. With each thrust, Ayden let out a loud bark of a moan; usually accompanied with an expletive. Ayden lifted his hand up, threading his hand into Sam’s hair, and pulling him down with a growly moan “oh fuck yes Sam, harder please, please go faster baby”. Ayden punctuated his sentence by swallowing Sam in a kiss, pulling at his lip and enjoying the scratchiness of his beard; Wild and unkempt, in stark contrast to its owner. Sam sped up his pace, at request, and let himself half rest on top of Ayden; he weighed a fair deal more, and lying on top of him totally would not end well. Ayden continued to let out whimpers ad moans, punctuating his noises with words of encouragement, and a healthy littering of swearing. Ayden’s hand rested on Sam’s back, as he savoured every moment, relishing the masculine energy that was assaulting all of his senses. Ayden had denied his sexuality for a long time, but he was definitely gay, and he would not trade the teddy bear he had married for anyone. Sam paused his movements monetarily, pulling out of Ayden and pulling lightly on his chest, in gesturing for him to turn “I need you to turn over.” Sam was breathy, of course, a result of the level of activity. Ayden complied, turning over and sitting half on his knees, resting diagonally, and Sam held onto his hips, re-entering and picking his pace back up, as Ayden fell to putty, the change in angle allowing Sam to hit his prostate much easier. Ayden started rocking himself back, matching Sam’s thrusts and dropping his head onto the pillow; his hair falling from where it had previously rested, flopping forward dampened slightly by sweat. He was moaning far louder than any neighbour would like. “Oh God Sam yes, right there, yes” Ayden faded off into the moan, and Sam let out a groan, speaking through his own panting, “you’re so wonderful, Eye, so…I love you so much” Sam slouched forward, though the angle was slightly awkward he still managed to kiss Ayden briefly, who turned his head to meet his lips; moaning not ceasing. Ayden let outa hum once the kiss was broken, responding in an equally breathy tone- “love you too, ‘specially your cock.” Ayden punctuated his sentence, as usual, with a loud bark of a moan, speeding up his rocking in a non-verbal request for Sam to do the same. He of course, did, tightening his grip on Ayden’s hips as he edged closer to finishing. He slid one of his hands around, wrapping it in a confident movement around Ayden’s length, and letting his hand automatically match his thrusts. Ayden responded with an incredibly loud, well, scream- his movement grinding to a halt as he spilled into Sam’s hand, who followed suit moments later, the two of them riding out their respective orgasms. Ayden let himself fall limp on the bed, and Sam tilted himself to the side, flopping down beside him and grimacing- reaching under himself and throwing the bottle of lube onto the floor haphazardly. After a moment of lying face down in a pillow, Ayden shuffled himself closer to Sam, resting his head on his chest.

Sam slid his hand around Ayden, running his hand up and down his back; much as he had pre-coitus. Ayden let his breath level naturally, already sounding like sleep was pulling him closer as he spoke, “Goodnight, Mouse. Love you.” Ayden’s eyes were already closed, as he shuffled himself as close as he could possible get, snuggling down into his partners chest. “I love you too, Eye.” Sam let himself yawn, pawing the be until he found the blanket, which he casually threw over the two of them. “I always will.”


End file.
